warriorsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Children of StarClan (RPG)
Children of StarClan: Champions of the Forest is a Play-By-Post Role Playing Game set in Erin Hunter's Warriors universe and geared towards the more mature roleplayer. CoSC accepts players of most writing levels (we expect basic writing skills and the ability to manage 2-3 sentence minimum posts) and any level of roleplay skill above beginner (CoSC is not geared or equipped to properly teach fundamental beginning roleplay skills, we expect you to come with them). CoSC players are free to create a Clan cat, kittypet, or loner in a world where the kittypet once known as Rusty never set foot. Here, the happenings of the books don't exist and the forest itself is a harsher place with a more visceral, tribal vibe. This revised Warriors universe is one in which actions against the code and clan have consequences and modern human morals don't play into the choices the cats make. Clans & Other Groups The Clans ---- : Green-leaf has dawned with a quieting of the winds and a return to the normalcy that the clans have come to expect. Blackstar is bringing cats to the gathering again, as is proper. Bloodstar has not let his clan to war against any others. Sleekstar has survived his first moon as a Leader. Elmstar has kept his clan peaceably within their own territory, as ShadowClan has done since the end of the great war. : The beginning of the new season marks a fresh start for all four clans. ThunderClan : Just as it seemed that Lostgaze and the sizable rogue would be a minor hiccup as the clan prepared for the coming hard times a dark prophecy was carried home by the Medicine Cat. Within hours of the return from the Medicine Cat's meeting a cat was discovered missing, later to be found slain by a fox. RiverClan : RiverClan has been thriving under the gentle weather, and the nursery is filled with young lives. Icystone's kits, Pebblekit and Whirlkit, are fast approaching their apprentice ceremonies, while Minnowleaf and her kits Ashkit and Reedkit have been joined in the nursery by Fernheart, Newheart and their newborn daughters Mistkit and Crowkit. WindClan : Greenleaf has helped WindClan recover from last year's Killingcough. While the clan still feels the effects of Blackstar's stance on Gatherings, the ranks are swelling with Owlfeather's newborn kits, Cedarkit and Willowkit. Fadedpaw and Whisperpaw have become warriors as Fadedwing and Whisperstream. However, the moon is not without tragedy, as Ashcloud has been slain by a badger. ShadowClan : ShadowClan has five new apprentices: Crescentpaw, mentored by Owlwing; Rosepaw, mentored by Bearshine; Hawkpaw, mentored by Skydapple; Seapaw, mentored by Lilywhisker; and Hazepaw, mentored by Oakclaw. Meanwhile, Elmstar hopes that Blackstar keeps his end of the deal they made at WindClan's border. The Rest ---- : Summer has slid into the world, weak and a bit chilly, but green enough. Pendragon and his knights still exist, but have met some quiet resistance by way of dissemination of alternate knowledge. Despite all this Pendragon prepares to make an announcement that will solidify his kingdom and prepare it to become a dynasty. Cats of Camelot : With his betrothal to Lady Valiant now publicly known and the need to announce a date for the wedding looming ever closer, the Cats of Camelot are preparing to hold an open session of court so that new oaths of fealty can be taken and petitions of page-hood might be collected. Caligula's Cabal : With the summer at a close, Caligula's plans for his Empire are beginning. A new territory has been secured, one where the Cabal can live and plan for the coming moons. For now, everything is more or less peaceful. It is a time to gather cats and start new lives. Caesar Caligula's eyes are set on the horizon, where dreams can become reality - but at what cost? Only time will tell if this tranquility will last.